wild_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanya Cavalt
Tanya Cavalt Date of Creation: 2-20-19 Name: Tanya Cavalt Age: 18 Aliases: Wizard, Book-Nerd, Sweet-Tongue Alignment: LE Height: 5'2" Weight: 120 Lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Gray Class: Wizard Personality There is a virtual Pandora's box when it comes to Tanya's personality. She is sadistic, enjoying seeing the pain, humiliation, and suffering of those who she does not like - and inflicting damage if she can get away with it. Tanya is manipulative, she will not lie, but she will withhold parts of the truth to her advantage. However, if an admirable trait were to exist in this woman, it would be her loyalty - if you've earned her respect or friendship, you will likely have a friend for life. Tanya's word is better than gold. If she is serious when she says something, it can always be counted on. One thing Tanya dislikes more than anything is betrayal. If she has found someone has betrayed her, she will often do her best to orchestrate their deaths. Interests and Dislikes Interests: Hedonistic - Tanya is extremely hedonistic behind her conservative cover. Long ago, she made a pact with an Oni and does her best to live life with abandon and to the fullest for her own pleasure. Magic - Tanya's extremely well-versed in magic and does her best to learn new forms of it when she can afford to. Despite disliking the schools of Enchantment, Necromancy, and Evocation, she will examine scrolls of them and add them to her collection. Vegetables and Grains - Tanya is, in fact, a vegetarian. Not out of any form of morals, but the fact that she finds meat disgusting - what with its juices and the messes it makes. Tidiness - Tanya does her best to keep tidy and clean. She will often stop right out front of each shop or place she visits just to prestidigitation. Dislikes: Traitors - Tanya was, once, an extremely loyal court wizard to a minor noble. She enjoyed summoning monsters to execute those convicted of treason. Chaos - Tanya likes order in her life. Unpredictable people tend to get on her nerves very quickly. Pants - Tanya will not be caught dead in pants. It is skirts and stockings for her. Getting Filthy - Anyone who dirties her outfits can expect retaliation. Biography Tanya was born in a city called Cheliax. Ever the devil-worshiper like any other, how stymied they were for law over particular amounts of evil wore on her. She felt her time could be spent better in the lands of Tian Xia. In Tian Xia, she learned of the Oni and their ravenous hungers - whether for flesh, violence, or things of the nature. They wanted life and to live it fully in their bodies. Tanya sought out an Oni named Yahk-Soo to form a bargain with them. Doing so, she was given a scorpion she calls Tsang-Shu to serve as her companion. How, exactly, she bargained with this Oni is unknown, but it was assumed it was quite a spectacle. From there, with Tsang-Shu's whispers, the young wizard found her way into a minor noble house (Jung) - her knowledge of magic and intelligence being something the head of the family wanted to see. Mi Jung, after several years, appointed Tanya to be her right hand for reasons unknown. From there, Tanya took on roles that many questioned - such as torturer, executioner, and so on. One day, Tanya just happened to be going to a noodle shop and she vanished into a tear of some kind, winding up on the path to Rock Valley. Family and Friends None. Enemies None, currently.